My Wonderful Life
by animelover4242564
Summary: Feliciano is taken from the only family he has left, to live the life of a slave. He isn't good enough for a lot of people...but what happens when a certain German comes along? Will he finally live as a normal person again? (This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, and there will be more characters along the way. I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy! Rating may change in the future...)
1. Chapter 1

_**~"Well, I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again." He said these words as he walked away. Right after their first kiss.**_

_**"Okay then! I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make you lots of treats for when you get back! Don't get sick! Try not to get injured or die violently either! I know we'll see each other again. I know we will! I know it!" Another voice rang out.~**_

These words are forever haunting in Feliciano's mind. He was forever cursed with remembering the words Holy Rome had spoken to him. He was Feliciano's first love after all. Occasionally, Feliciano still dreamt of him. Holy Rome had died, that's what he was told anyway.

It's been a long time since Feliciano saw him. It's been three years since Feliciano was taken as a slave. A slave, who wasn't worth the money people paid for him, because he couldn't do hard labor. He's good for eating, sleeping, and decorating. He's also good for drawing, and, occasionally, a good song. But Feliciano couldn't work.

So, everytime someone found that out, they beat him. They beat him to an inch of his life, and took him back, to be sold yet again. Feliciano lived in five houses this past month. Five places who always brought him back. He was tired of being good for nothing. He went to bed every night. And Holy Rome was always there to greet him.

_**~Feliciano's Dream~**_

"You idiot," Holy Rome spoke out.

"What am I doing wrong?" Feliciano asked the small child standing in front of him.

"Nothing. Everything you do is perfect. Haven't I told you that before?" Holy Rome asked the broken man in front of him.

"Everytime you come to my dreams," Feliciano said, breaking into a quiet cry.

"Don't ever say your not worth anything. One of these days, someone is going to buy you. One of these days, that person will want you for everything but hard work. Trust me Feli," Holy Rome said to him, while crawling into his arms.

"I hope your right," Feliciano told the boy as he held on to him.

_**~End of Feliciano's Dream~**_

Feliciano woke up, a single tear falling from his cheek. He was happy, but heartbroken at the same time. He didn't understand what Holy Rome had said, but he trusted him nonetheless. Feliciano got ready for yet another day. He didn't like being a slave, but these people said they would kill Lovino if he didn't come with them. But Feliciano was still terrified that they would kill his twin anyway.

Feliciano walked out into the main part of the slave house, and say his boss-man person. He walked over to him, and the boss-man smiled at him. "There is a guy coming in later, and he wants to see all of you guys. Make sure to eat some breakfast," he said.

"Okay," Feliciano replied. So he did as he was told. He was treated better than you think a slave would be treated. And for that, Feliciano was thankful. He didn't want to be treated any more badly than he was when he was bought and beaten. Feliciano finished with his breakfast, and decided to shower.

An hour later, all the slaves were called to the living room. They stood in a line, as the boss-man spoke to a German man. This man, had piercing blue eyes, blond hair that was slicked back, and a heavy German accent. Feliciano took great interest to this man. He couldn't explain it, but he had this feeling that he knew the man.

As soon as the boss-man finished talking to him, the German started looking down the line at all the faces. His eyes stopped, as he caught glimpse of Feliciano. "Who is that one?" the German said.

"Oh him? Well, that's Feliciano sir," the boss-man said. The German walked over to him, and studied his body and face. He looked from Feliciano to the other slaves, then back to Feliciano.

"I'll take him," the German stated, handing the boss-man the money for him.

"Okay sir," the boss-man stated. And just like that, Feliciano was sold to another house. He was scared, and worried. What would happen if the German thought he was no good, because he couldn't do physical labor?

"Mein name ist Ludwig Beilschmidt," the German said.

"Ve~! It's nice to meet you Ludwig! Il mio nome è Feliciano Vargas," the little Italian replied.

"If it's not too much to ask, what happened to you Feliciano?" Ludwig asked the small Italian man.

"Ve!~ I was taken from my fratello and my nonno," the Italian told the German.

"Oh. That's how you ended up as a slave then? What about all those bruises? How'd you get those?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano thought for a while, and then spoke.

"Non voglio parlarne," Feliciano said looking at the road ahead.

"I-I didn't understand what you just said. Ich kann nicht sprechen Italienisch," Ludwig said looking down at Feliciano.

"Well, it's okay that you can't speak Italian. I said I don't want to talk about it," Feliciano said looking up at Ludwig. There was shock in his face, and Feliciano smiled.

"Wait, you know German?" Ludwig finally asked.

"Si!~ My nonno taught me!~" Feliciano said.

"Oh," Ludwig said. With that, the rest of the walk to Ludwig's house was quiet. Feliciano was afraid that Ludwig wouldn't like him, and that he would beat him, just like every other house.

_**~One month later~**_

"Feliciano! I'm home!" I heard Ludwig say as he walked into the house. Living with Luddy was the best thing that has happened to me since I was taken as a slave. Luddy is my friend. He doesn't treat me badly, and he doesn't care that I can't do physical labor. Luddy likes me for me.

I dropped the vase of flowers I was holding, and a single tear slid down my cheek. I just realized, maybe this is what Holy Rome meant. I heard footsteps rushing through the house, and then Luddy grabbed me and dragged me off into the bathroom. "You should really be more careful," he said. "Du idiot."

"Mi dispiace, Luddy," I said to him.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Ve?~ Why not? Luddy and I are friends, so Luddy needs a nickname!~" I told him.

"Ich werde nie verstehen, Feli," Luddy said finishing with the bandages he was putting on my hand.

"That's okay!~ You don't have to understand me!~"


	2. Chapter 2: Together Again and Truths

I was a maid to this house, just like when I was younger. Most people don't see the pain I'm in because I hide it with a cheerful smile and attitude. It's very rare to hear me be so serious, but it is possible. Anyway, I've been working for Luddy for some time now, and he hasn't asked about my checkered past, which I'm happy for. Maybe I'd tell him, but I don't think I'm emotionally ready to do that yet. I wasn't prepared for all the questions he would ask me.

I was currently alone in Luddy's house, because he's been working for plans on making Germany a better place, and in secret, I still work for myself as well. People know I'm a slave, but I'm still Italy no matter what. Me and Lovino. Well, that is, if he's still alive. He was taken and separated from me when nonno died when we were younger. Come to think of it, Luddy asked one time what happened to me. I spoke as if my nonno was still alive.

Lovino was sent to live with a man named Antonio Carriedo. Antonio lived in Spain, and I hoped that Lovi was doing good. I haven't seen him in three years. I miss him, so much. As I was lost in my own little world, Luddy came into the same room I was in, and I was looking out along the forest behind us. "Ist something wrong Feliciano?" he asked me. I turned to him and smiled, even with the tears running down my face.

"Si!~ I'm fine Luddy!~" I said smiling even bigger.

"THan why are you crying?" he said coming over and wiping a tear off my cheek.

"Well!~ I was just remembering my past!~ That's all!~" I said, still smiling.

"You know, you don't have to look so happy when I'm around. I know you miss Italy, and your nonno…? Did I say that right? oh...and your fratello…? Ist that right?" Luddy asked looking at me. I nodded.

"To be honest Luddy, my nonno died a long time ago. But yeah, I miss him. And my home in Italy. And mio fratello, but I think he's okay. Last time I knew, he was in Spain!~" I said, still cheerfully.

"Oh," was all Luddy managed to get out. He thought for a moment, then pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, and the person on the other line answered. He and Luddy (I could tell the other person was a man...and very happy-go-lucky like me) talked for a bit before I heard a question that made my heart race, and me to grow very excited. But worried and scared at the same time. "Antonio, is there a man by the name of Lovino Vargas living with you right now?" Luddy asked Antonio.

"Yes. Why do you ask? Is Lovi in trouble?" My heart raced even more when I heard yet another person yell,_ 'Don't call me Lovi! You stupid tomato bastard!'_

"No, but I was wondering if me and a friend could come visit. I have someone here who knows Lovino," Luddy said looking over at me.

"Sure!~ Come on over!~" Antonio said. After that, they said their goodbyes, and Luddy and I packed for a trip to Spain. The whole time, my heart wouldn't slow down, and I grew even more scared as we reached the airport, got on the plane, flew to Spain, and landed at the airport there. We then drove to Antonio's house, and we unloaded the car as we walked up. Antonio rushed out and met us, and asked if we needed two rooms, or one. Luddy blushed deeply, and said two. Antonio nodded and took us to our rooms.

Once we were settled, we went downstairs, where Antonio told us to meet him. I hid behind Luddy, and I saw him. Mio fratello. My brother. He was standing right there. Right next to Antonio. "So Ludwig," Antonio started, "is this the person who knows Lovi?"

"You bastard! Don't call me Lovi!" my fratello yelled at the Spaniard.

"But Lovi!~" Antonio said back to him.

"Umm...yes. This ist the person who knows Lovino," Luddy said to the man who was sitting in a corner now, because Lovi yelled at him.

"So why are you here you fucking Potato bastard?" Lovi asked Luddy.

"Well, it's my understanding you were taken here, after your brother was taken as a slave. Ist that right?" Luddy asked him.

"Yeah, that's fucking right bastard," Lovi said.

"So, it's been roughly...three years right?" Luddy asked.

"Yeah," Lovi said. A few tears built up in his eyes, but they never spilled.

"Well, someone who is currently living with me, wanted to see you," Luddy said to him.

"And just who is this someone you fucking potato bastard?" Lovi said.

"Tuo fratello," I said softly. Lovino looked shocked beyond belief. I peeked a little further from behind Luddy, and I saw the tears escape Lovi's eyes. He saw me, and I came out from behind Luddy, and I smiled my big smile. Lovino rushed to me, and threw his arms around me. I threw mine around him, and we cried together as we embraced, and when we finally stopped, and hour had passed.

After our little reunion, Lovino and I went to the kitchen, and we decided we would make pasta together for dinner, and Ludwig and Antonio stayed in the other room. "How have you been Lovi?" I asked my fratello.

"I've been good. Living with that tomato bastard is better than I thought it would be. I asked him once, _'Why did you want me to live with you?'_ and he replied in Spanish, and I didn't understand it. I know you payed attention when nonno taught us some different languages. Maybe you could tell me what it means," Lovi said looking in my direction.

"Why don't you like it when Toni calls you Lovi?" I asked him. "If you answer that, than I'll help you."

He stayed silent for a minute, and then he looked at me. "Because I only like it when you call me that," he said.

"Do you love Antonio?" I asked him. His face grew red, and he looked away from me. "I knew it!~" I yelled. Toni and Luddy came into the room then, and they asked what I knew. "I knew what you said to Lovi," I said quickly covering up the fact of what actually happened.

"Y-yeah," Lovino said, still blushing.

"Oh?~ Which one?~ _'Mi tomate querido',_ or_ 'porque todos necesitamos amor_'?" Toni asked.

"Both of them!~" I said.

"Then what do they mean?" Lovi asked.

"Well!~ '_Mi tomate querido_' means _my darling tomato_, and _'porque todos necesitamos amor'_ means _because we all need love_!~" I said looking at my fratello. His face grew red again, and so did Toni's. "Toni?~ Why is your face red?~" I asked him.

"I didn't want Lovi to know I called him my darling tomato," he said looking at the ground.

"Ve!~ Why not?~" I asked him. "Ve!~ Do you love mio fratello, Antonio?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his head, and again grew red.

After the little show that happened, and dinner, we all went to our rooms for bed. I had a nightmare, about Holy Rome getting killed right in front of my face, and I snuck into Ludwig's room. I crawled into his bed, and he woke up. "Feliciano? What are you doing here?" he asked me groggily.

"I had a bad dream. Please let me stay here! Just for tonight," I said, some tears falling from my eyes.

"Okay. But just tonight," Luddy said.

"Ve!~ Grazie Luddy!~" I said. "Oh, and one more question."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you buy me, when there was better slaves there?" I asked, and I grew serious, which shocked Luddy.

"Denn wir alle brauchen liebe," Luddy said laying back down, a blush across his cheeks, and turned away from me.

If I understood that correctly, Luddy just said he bought me,**_ because we all need love..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Biggest Secrets

I felt my face grow hot, and I too laid down. I liked the fact that there was still people who loved me, and for now, that was okay with me. I wanted to tell Luddy….well everything that happened. I looked over at him, and I smiled. I turned toward him, and I shook him a bit. "Luddy?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking.

"Ja?" he said turning to face me.

"You know that day I didn't want to talk?" I asked, wording my questions carefully.

"Ja. I do," he said sitting up slightly.

"Well….I-I think I want to t-to talk about it," I said grabbing a pillow and hugging it close to my chest. The moonlight filled the room, and I could see that Luddy's hair was slicked back still. I reached my hand out, and ruffled his bangs. They fell across his forehead, and a blush broke out across his face.

"Okay," he said, finally being able to regain his voice.

"What do you want to know first?" I said looking down at the blanket that was covering the bottom half of my body.

"How did you end up a slave?" he asked.

"When Grandpa Rome died, Lovi and I didn't have any other family left, so we were separated. Austria kept me, and he gave Lovi to Antonio. I lived with Austria, until...well, until he left," I said, making so my hair would fall in front of my face.

"Until who left Feliciano?" Luddy asked me.

"My first love, young Holy Rome. Or the Holy Roman Empire," I said, a few tears falling from my eyes.

"Oh," Luddy started. "Why can't you work very well?"

"Because I grew up without learning to work hardly. I was a young child, and I was in charge of cleaning. And before that, Grandpa Rome taught me stuff he thought was necessary," I said.

"How about those bruises? How'd you get those?" Ludwig asked. He had moved in front of me, and was looking at me.

"Before you bought me, I lived in five houses in one month. When people found out I wasn't cut out for any hard physical labor, they beat me. Each time, I was beaten to an inch of my life," I said.

"Why do you feel so comfortable around me?" Luddy asked. I thought for a moment, and then I decided to tell him the truth.

"Ve!~ Well!~ There's two reasons. One, you are nice. You treat me better than any of my other masters did. And second, you remind me of Holy Rome, in a way," I said smiling into the pillow.

"Oh, I do?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anymore questions?" I asked him, as I looked up at him.

"Ja, what would you do if the Holy Roman Empire came back, but he was a different person?" he asked me.

"I guess I would be happy," I said.

"Und if he still wanted to...you know, be with you? Even in this new form if he had one?" Luddy asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know if I'd want to leave Luddy's house...to be honest," I told him.

"Wouldn't that upset Holy Rome?" Luddy asked laying on his side.

"Maybe. But I haven't seen him in years. I've grown fond of someone else, and I think Holy Rome would understand that," I told Luddy, getting up and wandering to the window.

"What do you mean you've grown fond of someone else?" Luddy asked from behind me.

"è un segreto," I started, "or I guess you would understand this better _'es ist ein Geheimnis'_," I finished.

"Oh, alright then," Luddy said. I heard the bed shift, and I thought Luddy had laid back down to go to bed. But then he was standing next to me, looking down at me.

"Sind Sie okay Luddy?" I asked, looking up at the German.

"I'm fine," he said. But he leaned closer to me, and I felt my face grow warm. There was a blush broke out across his face as well. "I know we've only know each other for a month, but I feel like I've known you longer than that Feliciano," he said, now just a few inches away from my face.

"I f-feel like t-that a-as well Ludwig," I stuttered.

"Can I trust you with mien biggest secret?" he asked me.

"S-si, you can," I barely managed to get out.

"Okay," he said. I was confused for a moment, until his lips crashed against mine. At that point, my mind went completely blank. I couldn't think straight, and I was feeling butterflies in my stomach.

He stood there kissing me, until he finally broke us apart. We were sitting on the edge of the bed now, and he looked at me with a kind smile on his face. "Well, that's one of them," he finally said.

"What's the other one?" I asked, panting slightly still.

"I'm, well I used to be, before I became Germany, the Holy Roman Empire," Luddy said.

"You used to be Holy Rome?" I asked him, completely shocked.

"Ja," Ludwig said. And after that, we both snuggled into spots on the bed, and went to sleep, huge smiles on our faces.


End file.
